Goodnight Elizabeth
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Elizabeth is having wonderful dreams that soon turn into nightmares, can she cope with her growing feelings for John. Feelings in which grew inside her dreams, will John feel the same?
1. Sleep Tight

**Title:** Goodnight Elizabeth  
**Author:** Bloody-Ink  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chaptors:** 1-?  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir  
**Summary:** Elizabeth is having wonderful dreams that soon turn into nightmares, can she cope with her growing feelings for John. Feelings in which grew inside her dreams, will John feel the same? Why do these nightmares come to her, and what will happen when she never wakes up from them?

Elizabeth Weir uncommonly stood in what she pronounced to be her one and only free space. Of course who she shared it with was completely up to her. If ever somebody came to her she'd just lead them away. But there were only a few, well only one person, she'd let stay in that spot with her. She'd never give up her spot, especially not these nights. Tonight was like every other night, the stars were bright and reflected against the Atlantian sea which brushed against the fortress she now called her home away from home. The wind blew exceptionally crisp air tonight, which made her feel almost light headed.

And so there she was forgetting the comtemplation of every troubling issue. For whatever reason she didn't hear him approach, she never did, and it never ceased to surprise her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and the strength and warmth that radiated from him. The warmth of his chest pressed up against her back made her feel safe, and nothing else felt more safe then being in his embrace, this one person. "I thought you'd be asleep by now," a light smile creased across her face and she lightly laid her head against his chest only to listen to his heart.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be, so I came to put you to bed," he placed his chin upon her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck.

"Hmm, did you now?" almost purring she fell into his kiss,"But I can't sleep."

He chuckled and moved to nibble on her earlope, such a devious wonder he was,"You need the rest, come, I'll get you to sleep," and he smirked slowly moving her towards the entrance.

Giggling she gave no resistance in letting him pull her,"I'm no sleeping beauty," she put her hand to his cheek.

"And I'm no prince charming, but I'll be there to wake you with a kiss," he tightened his grip around her waist and she slightly turned in his grasp and fell into his lips.

Pulling away,"Well, if I ever fall into a coma or something you can kiss me as much as you want, Mr. Prince Charming, any day," raising an eyebrow and a seductive smile she led him by the hand back inside.

"Where are we going?" he chuckled rushing behind her yet not daring to let her go.

"Well, Prince, you kissed me, and I'm awake. you're gunna have to put me to bed properly," she spun around and pushed him into her office.

Eyes set with determination she flipped a switch on the wall and the clear glass engulfing her office turned into a shade that covered all of Atlantis,"New feature?" he grinned sitting on the desk.

Locking the door behind her,"Had it installed for privacy issues," turning around she pranced up to him and pushed him down against her desk, fortunatly for them there was nothing really on it except for the two of them.

"Wow, you get to the point," he was being stripped of his shirt.

Devilishly she through his belt aside,"I'm just trying to make one," he rushed to take off her shirt.

"Don't worry you're making it," he flipped her underneath him and kissed her forcefully.

"I guess Mister Lieutenant Colonel wants to take charge tonight," she quickly fell into submission mode,"And what are my orders tonight?"

"To let it be my turn for once," he leaned down and kissed her and only then to just disappeared.

Staring into complete darkness, she was met with complete lonliness, floating there in nothingness. Everything felt out of place and wrong,"John..." she whispered and was sent plumetting into that choking abyss.

Overcome and lost she suddenly felt herself falling out of her bed and then a splitting pain as her head hit the nightstand on the way down. Breathing hard and a bit confused she slowly stood rubbing her head, _Be still my heart..._ , standing she looked at her clock,"It's nearly 10 A.M.!" rushing to shower and then to dress she grabbed the stack of reports next to her pillow and rushed out the door.

Of course, she second guessed herself on whether she should go to see Carson about her little head injury. But being as late as she was she shrugged it off and moved a strand of wet hair onto the little bump and headed off to survive another day of being queen.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Title:** Sweet Dreams  
**Author:** Bloody-Ink  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chaptors:** 1-2-?  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir  
**Summary:** Days seem longer and all she wants is to sleep and fall into his embrace, if that's all she wants will she dream it forever?

Alright, so being queen for the day sucked, she tensly dodged miliatry men and scientist's alike as she made her way to her office. She almost struggled to shake every person with something to report off as she pushed her way through her office door. Slamming the door,"My gosh, what are they finding useless things around Atlantis for me to die on top of?"

John came walking up the steps to the main deck finding a group of scientists jumbled together in front of Elizabeth's office,"Hey, Weir finally here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Zelenka tossed a pile of reports at him,"But she's not happy, be careful," and he left to rejoin the rest of the other scientists already scattering away from the scene.

Gathering the suddenly slipping reports and files in his arms he went and knocked on her door,"What?" came a cranky yell.

"Whoa, don't kill the messenger, I bare charming good looks and a pile of reports for m'lady," he held them up with a boyish smirk and she snatched them and threw them on the desk.

"Gosh, they never stop! But I guess it's part of the job, don't they ever take breaks?" she took a deep breath and rubbed her eye's.

"Well, it is their job," he looked at her with shifty eyes.

"Yeah, I know...sorry John," sighing she slumped down into her chair.

"No problem, we all have our bad days...so whats buggin' ya?" he took the caution of pulling up a chair to sit in.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she started through one of the files Zelenka had given to John.

"Oh, come on, whatever had you preoccupied till ten in the morning calls for an explanation. Since most day's you're here...on time," he nodded and smirked when she gave him that 'are-you-trying-my-patience?' glare.

Putting the file down she closed her eyes and then opened them only to look at him,"Fine, you win."

"Well, you didn't put up much of a fight," he almost laughed with triumph.

"John." she tensed and glared even more.

"Sorry, so?" he twidled his thumbs waiting for an answer.

"Dreams...nightmares...," she shuttered and started at the pile of reports again.

"Ah, what about?" he reached over the desk and pulled the files right out from under her nose,"What about?"

Seriously dangling on the edge of blowing up,"Lets just say I was having a good time until it turned not so good, bad times." she held her hand out for the files.

"Oh, really? Like what kind of good time?" he raised his eye brows in mutual curiousity.

Grinning she though back to the dream. Almost reliving it,"Lets just say I was trying to make a point."

"Did you?" he laid the files back on the desk.

"Um..." she stood walked over to the glass whole that was her office and then that darkness flashed through her mind and that throbing returned and she winced and grabbed her head..

Standing he rabbed her by the elbow and led her into the confines of her chair,"I guess not, huh?"

"Not really, fell out of bed and hit my head," she removed her hand as he gently noved that strand of hair aside to see a splotch of dried blood on top of quarter sized bump.

"Ouch," he began to chuckle,"I guess you really fell for this guy?"

"Ha ha, very funny, now you don't get to know who the person is," she raised an eyebrow and smirked at him knowing full well he'd beg her for the details.

"Whoa, hey, now thats just wrong, you've gotta tell me! Wait, no, I can probably guess who he is with your taste in men," he moved to his chair.

Smirking and raising the infamous eyebrow,"So you think you know my taste in men do you?" she sat back in her chair and watched him in deep thought.

"Rodney!" he exclaimed after a deep rationalizing moment.

"What?" came a muffled voice from outside the door.

John stood and walked over to the door,"What are you doing out here?" he opened the door.

"Uh, um, I was taking my time to come see you two about our next uh mission. But I heard that Elizabeth was uh, how is everyone putting it? PMSing!" he put on a sarcastic smirk and it quickly faded as he saw Elizabeth standing and walking over to him.

"And you think it's Rodney let alone a guy?" she teased and walked out the door.

"Whoa, hey, I have absolutly no idea what you two love birds are arguing about. But it just sounded like I got pushed aside for a chick!" Rodney hurriedly proposed with his many hand gestures and such.

"Shut up, Rodney!" John put his hand on Rodney's shoulder to calm him.

They stood there and looked at each other for a minute,"A girl?" they both said and ran out after her.

They found her catching up with the reports from all of the soldiers and scientists on the main deck at their stations, holding her little portable computer, she sinced the two running up behind her,"Since when did we become love birds?"

"It was just an expression," Rodney caught his breath.

"For real?" John said under his breath towards Elizabeth.

Rodney just stood there trying to think who the woman could be, that is if there was one,"It's Teyla!" he shot his index finger in the air with a smile on his face.

"No!" she sighed and finished with one of the scientists who was in utter confusion and walked off,"Get back to work you two!"

Rodney was about to protest but John shot him a glance of 'do-what-she-says'. He sighed and walked off,"I wonder if it's Cadman?" Rodney muttered.

"Again, shut up McKay!" John shouted after him.

John ran to catch up with her yet again,"Hey, sorry about that, didn't mean to pry, let alone have everyone else. I was just----" she cut him off.

"John, whatever it is, save it till later----" she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I was going to say worried about you..." he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I appreciate that you're worried but I'm fine really, it was just a dream," she tried to shrug him off on the spot but he continued.

"Nightmare, besides you were really late today and thats not like you," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, geez, I get it," she started with a frustrated grin.

"We can only hope so, I'll talk to you later," he eyed her and then turned and walked away.

Sighing she turned and went about the rest of the day, a minor headache was the only bothersome part about the day. But still, Carson would never let it down if she went and told him about her little head bump. So she ignored it and popped a few Tylenol PM, turning off her computer for the night she left to her quarters and barely made it to her bed when the pills kicked in and sleep enveloped her. Through the darkness she flew, and into the arms that she longed for so badly,"John?" she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I thought you'd never come back, I guess you could say I missed you," he smirked.

"I could, could I?" she smiled and moved into his embrace.

"Where'd you go?" he turned serious.

"...darkness...away from you, I fell away. But I'm here now," she smiled and lost herself in him.

"Yes, yes you are," he bent down and kissed her and to her the only thing that mattered was that moment nothing else.

Not the wraith, not the people of Atlantis, nothing. Only that safeness, that warmth of love and she gladly welcomed it and shut out everything that seemed to have mattered only hours before. But right now all there was was her and him and a world she made for herself to believe in.


End file.
